ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X: Return to Soleanna
Sonic X: Return to Soleanna is an upcoming 2010 animated film, scheduling for release of June 4, 2010. It will be the fourth and final film into the ''Sonic X'' film series and nearly based onto the original TV series Sonic X (2003-2006), following by Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (2007), Sonic X: The Shadow Snow (2008) and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic (2009). The movie was directed and produced by Dana McFarland, as of written by Michael Haigney and Ted Lewis. Plot On February 10, 2010, 20th Century Fox Released an official plot summary for the film: Sonic the Hedgehog is planning to return to Soleanna to see his beloved friend Elise once again. Until now, new evil arrived King Lydio the Hedgehog as for Raven Radix's army helping him, following by Raven Radix's death, attemping to take over the world and also Sonic's hometown at the city of Station Square, by stealing the Chaos Emeralds, and kidnapping Elise several of times. Suddenly, Shadow the Hedgehog is joining evil, and the only thing is to rescue him as Sonic and friends will only have to do is to stop King Lydio for taking over, as he planning to destroy earth with a "Flame of Death". Also, as well as Metal Sonic, going out of control. With Blaze the Cat and the Babylon Rogues returning, it is up to them to protect two worlds and keep Elise and Shadow save, by getting all seven chaos emeralds from seven different places in Soleanna or else King Lydio will find them, with the help of each three people of the team working together to search for all of them. During the time, Amy Rose celebrates her 14th birthday, Miles "Tails" Prower must face his two relationships between Cosmo and Cream the Rabbit. Rouge the Bat begins to have feelings for Shadow the Hedgehog, as well as Knuckles the Echidna has a secret crush on her, was trying to protect her when Shadow attacks. Production Development On October 16, 2009, with the box office success of Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, Sega wants to make more sequels for the Sonic X movie franchise, to make the franchise popular. On November 6, 2009, the film has announced a title as Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, where is going to be about Sonic makes his return and see Elise once again, as her world is attack once again. Animation begins at the end of the year originally, but starts in November, for summer 2010 release, which is July 21, 2010, till the date later changed to June 4, 2010 confirmed from Fox. Rather than release Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic in June 2010, but moved it to October 2009, they are planning to make another one to come out in 2010, and to make Sega more popular. Director Dana McFarland, who directed the first three films; Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, said that he will return to direct this film. On January 1, 2010, Fox decided to release the movie as the final one into the movie franchise for it's popular video game franchise, as well to be the first movie to release in IMAX theaters, similar announcment for Shrek Forever After, Toy Story 3 and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. Animation Animation for Sonic X: Return to Soleanna begins on November 17, 2009, and will last for nearly couple of hours. It will draw a scene of a new villain appearing and planning on to take over the world. Following the scenes that Sonic seen Elise and new villain attemp to kidnapped her and take over the world. Scenes will seen a result of Silver's death. Animation also takes place over seven places for the hidden Chaos Emeralds to be found, like they made from the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, which was for "The End of the World". As of other scenes that were met to be drawing for the movie will be well used, they will be a drawing scene of Shadow joining the dark side. There are other scenes of the drawing to be showing Tails and Cosmo kissing each other, when Cream became jealous because she has true feelings for him. Also, they is a scene where Shadow and Rouge begins to have feelings to each other, when Knuckles became jealous, when he secreterly fell in love with Rouge. Also, there will be a scene where Amy celebrates her 14th birthday. More scenes will include as well with Silver, Amy and Knuckles spots King Lydio doing his plans when Shadow was seen with him to do something evil. They also draw scenes of Sonic, Silver and Shadow got their transformation to battle against King Lydio for the last time, as King Lydio stabs Silver in the chest as he dies falling when his power goes down, but Shadow brings him to life using a chaos emerald. Also, there will be romance scenes between Sonic and Elise, who both were having a crush on each other, which was a way of a human and creature falling in love, starting to make Amy jealous. Also, other scenes will be in the movie is Shadow and Knuckles both fighting over Rouge for who will she choose. Cast *Jason Griffith as two characters: :*Sonic the Hedgehog, The main protagonist of the series. Sonic is a male hedgehog with blue fur. His primary ability is super speed; in fact, Sonic is capable of running faster than the speed of sound, and able to move faster than any sort of opponent. He plans to see his beloved friend Elise once again. He joins as member of Team Sonic to help Sonic and friends and allies to get all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from seven places. :*Shadow the Hedgehog, A black hedgehog created by Gerald Robotnik with use of DNA from Black Doom. He almost died saving the world, and after falling from space he was found in a capsule by Rouge in one of Eggman's bases. He is now an agent working for G.U.N. Meanwhile, Shadow became overwhelmed of new born villain, King Lydio the Hedgehog, who assistants him to join evil. :*Jet the Hawk, the leader of the Babylon Rogues, who helps Sonic to defend the world, while going over seven places to search for all seven Chaos Emeralds. *Amy Palant as Miles Prower, Sonic's best friend who is a young fox with two tails hence his nickname, which he can twirl like helicopter blades to fly. Tails is also incredibly talented with technology and robots; his skill equals that of Dr. Eggman's. He joins as member of Team Sonic to help Sonic and friends and allies to get all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from seven places. *Dan Green as :*Knuckles the Echidna, A hotheaded echidna with red fur, he is the strongest character in the series, capable of breaking anything with his fists. He is the guardian of the Master Emerald, and also a friendly rival to Sonic. He joins as member of Team Sonic to help Sonic and friends and allies to get all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from seven places. :*Storm the Albatross, tough member of the Babylon Rogues, who helps Sonic and others to protect the world from King Lydio, when he and others goes to seven places to get all of the seven chaos emeralds. *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose, A female hedgehog with pink fur, Amy is in extreme love with Sonic and is often chasing him. While celebrating her 14th birthday, she joins as member of Team Rose to help Sonic and friends and allies to get all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from seven places, and also jealous of Sonic having a crush on Elise. *Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat, A secret agent working for G.U.N., and jewel thief in her spare time, who joins as member of Team Dark to help Sonic and friends and allies to get all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from seven places. *Madeleine Blaustein as the President, The president of the United Federation, who lives in the White House in Central City. *Rebecca Handler as :*Cream the Rabbit, one of Amy's friend, who joins as member of Team Rose to help Sonic and friends and allies to get all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from seven places. :*Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's mother. *Oliver Wyman as Big the Cat, one of Amy's friend, who joins as member of Team Rose to help Sonic and friends and allies to get all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from seven places. *Bella Hudson as :*Secretary, a assistant to the President. :*Blaze the Cat, 14 years old and appointed as defender of the Sol Emeralds, as one of Silver's friend, knowing to become his love interest. She returned and helped Sonic and others to get all of seven Chaos Emeralds. :*Wave the Swallow, member of the Babylon Rogues, as a love interest to Jet, helps Sonic and others to defend the world from evil King Lydio. :*Tikal the Echidna, 14-year-old of Knuckles' memories of Chaos. *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, The main antagonist of the series, also known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik. A mad scientist who is constantly trying to take over the world. He specializes in robotics and advanced technology. He helps Sonic and others to protect the world by getting all seven Chaos Emeralds from Kingd Lydio *Pete Capella as Silver the Hedgehog, headgehog from future was killed in the film, as Shadow rescues him. Joins to help Sonic and friends and allies to get all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from seven places. *Ben Linkin as King Lydio the Hedgehog, the powerful and dark hedgehog, is taking over the world. *Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise, princess of her hometown of Soleanna, which it was no longer safe, after the attack of King Lydio the Hedgehog taking over her. Sonic and the gang must protect her. She has a crush on Sonic *David Wills as Espio, member of the Chaotix team who helps Sonic and friends and allies to get all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from seven places. *Carter Cathcart as Victor, leader of the team Chaotix, who helps Sonic and friends and allies to get all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from seven places. *Amy Birnbaum as :*Charmy, a member of team Chaotix who helps Sonic and friends and allies to get all of the seven Chaos Emeralds from seven places. :*Cosmo, Tails' love interest, who is kidnapped by King Lydio, and broke up with him before she kills herself to rescue Silver, who also is killed. *Ryan Drummond as Metal Sonic, a robotic copy of Sonic, as one of Eggman's robots, who became out of control to join King Lydio's side, must reboard him away. Casting Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock and Rebecca Honig reprises for the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog. Griffith plays as two role for Sonic and his enemy twin Shadow. Palant plays as the voice of Sonic's pal, Tails. Green plays as also for Sonic's pal, Knuckles. Ortiz returned as the role of Sonic's girlfriend, Amy and allies Rouge by Delaney, Cream by Handler and his other enemy, Eggman played by Pollock. Lacey Chabert, who voiced Princess Elise from 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, will reprise her role for the film. Ben Linkin will voice King Lydio the Hedgehog, the new villain for the franchise. David Wills as Raven Radix/Espio Bella Hudson as Tikal the Echidna/Woman/Maria Robotnik Carter Cathcart as Victor and Amy Birnbaum as Charmy/Cosmo will reprise their roles. Promotion On June 4, 2010, 20th Century Fox plans to premiere the film into more than 4,000 theaters, to make sure that it has the widest release for an animated film, since Shrek 2 was released in only 4,163 theaters. Shrek Forever After has the widest release for an animated film for 4,359 theaters, in order for it to become the most successful film of 2010. The previous film, Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic was released in 4,125 theaters, while Curse of Raven Radix and The Shadow Snow were both were released in more than 3,000 theaters. Marketing :Main article: Sonic X: Return to Soleanna (soundtrack) Since the announce of The Twilight Saga: Eclipse announcing for release in IMAX, Fox represents for Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to release in IMAX as well, to set the movie much darker, and much bigger than the previous films. A teaser poster was released on March 25, 2010, as well as Wallposters were released on March 27, 2010. Character posters were released on same day with a teaser poster, featuring Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Rouge. Wallposters features Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Eggman and Omega. The Sonic X: Return to Soleanna motion picture soundtrack will be composed by James Arnent. A teaser trailer premiered online December 26, 2009. On January 1, 2010, the first promoto photo was released online. On February 5, 2010, a first trailer for the film was released online. The film's theatrical poster showing Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy was released on April 7, 2010. On May 11, 2010, the final trailer for Sonic X: Return to Soleanna was released online, along as an IMAX version, which is three weeks before the film's release. Ben Linkin will make his appearance on Late Show with David Letterman on May 14, 2010. On May 13, 2010, the film's movie clip was released, with Sonic and Elise being attacked by King Lydio the Hedgehog, and kidnapping Elise. As of May 2010, the film issued a PG rating by the Motion Picture Rating System: the reason for the film gets this rating is because of the film has "mild sequences, some violence and mild language". This is also the fourth film to have a PG rating, since the previous films were rated PG. A character banner featuring with several of the characters was released on May 14, 2010. On May 20, 2010, 20th Century Fox released eight of the poster for the movie, featuring with a couple of characters into the film, including Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Babylon Rogues, Lydio the Hedgehog and Team Chaotix. Release Within the previous film, Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic changed its' release date from June 4, 2010 to October 2, 2009, Sonic X: Return to Soleanna will opened in theaters on June 4, 2010, originally set to release on July 21, 2010 nor July 23, 2010 as well for others like June 25, 2010 and June 23, 2010, with it's new release date was the 19th anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog release, but wishes for the movie to have the 20th year anniversary of the franchises' beginning. Sonic X: Return to Soleanna will release earlier than the United States' release date. It will released on June 2, 2010 in United Kingdom, Australia, Germany, Italy, Spain, Mexico and France, also on June 3, 2010 in Poland and Hong Kong. However, it will also be released on June 4, 2010 in United States and Canada. The movie wil be the first one to have IMAX nor IMAX 3D. The film will be release just eight months after the previous film, Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic was released. It was previously tried to release it sometimes between June 30, 2010 and July 2, 2010 for an 4th-of-July premiere, but was taken away, due to releases of The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (June 30) and The Last Airbender (July 2). On April 30, 2010, tickets have been on sale, and were quickly sold out as of May 11, 2010. The film's world premiere will take place in Los Angeles starting on May 27, 2010. Ben Linkin will be invited. The film's runtime is 120 minutes (2 hours and 0 minutes), making it the longest, for a Sonic X film into the franchise, suprising a 110 minutes (1 hour and 50 minutes) of Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, which is 10 minutes shorter than Return to Soleanna. References #^ a b Sonic X 3 Rises a PG rating. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to be released in IMAX. Wiki News. Retrieved December 21, 2009. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to be the final Sonic X film. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. # ^ Fifth Sonic X films reporting as Hoax. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. # ^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Debuts! Wiki News. Retrieved December 26, 2009. # ^ Happy New Years! First Official of Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Photo Released! Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Trailer Debuts on DVD Release of Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic. Wiki News. Retrieved December 26, 2009. #^ a b c d e f "Sonic Channel". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 7” #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 8” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b c Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 9” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Mary Garnet Story (translated from the Japanese original). Retrieved on 2006-03-14. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Note that Sonic is not the central character in certain games, such as Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles Chaotix, Tails Adventures and Tails' Skypatrol, where Shadow the Hedgehog, the Chaotix and Miles "Tails" Prower were the central characters, respectively. #^ Released of Japanese Dub after English Voice Retrieved on 2006-02-07 # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Teaser Poster Revealed! Wiki News. Retrieved March 25, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Character Posters Revealed! Wiki News. Retrieved March 27, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Solenna Teaser Trailer! Wiki News. Retrieved December 25, 2009. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Final Poster! Wiki News. Retrieved April 7, 2010. # ^ Final Sonic X: Return to Soleanna trailer premiered! Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna - Official Website. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/New Sonic X: Return to Soleanna poster!. Wiki News. Retrieved May 14, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/8 New 'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' posters hit!. Wiki News. Retrieved May 20, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna (2010) - IMDb - Release Dates. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Premiere stars May 27th. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna: Tickets are on sale NOW! Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna: Sorry! Tickets SOLD OUT! Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. External links *''Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'' at the Box Office Mojo *''Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'' at the Rotten Tomatoes